The present invention relates to operating mechanisms for electrical apparatus, and more particularly to mechanical means for operating an electrical device which has a reciprocating element and which may be disposed in a variety of positions remote from an operator.
Related apparatus are disclosed in copending patent applications Ser. Nos. 656,174 and 655,875, filed Sept. 28, 1984.
Many forms of enclosed electrical apparatus include a circuit controlling or interrupting mechanism, in some cases taking the form of a molded case circuit breaker. Molded case breakers are convenient for installing in cabinets and the like, since they comprise an integrated assembly within a solid casing molded from phenolic resin or the like. Since the breaker is a self-contained unit, in order to install it in equipment it only needs to be attached to an appropriate mounting structure, such as a bracket or wall within the apparatus, and the necessary leads or wires attached to its terminal.
The operation of such a breaker is quite simple, inasmuch as such breakers are typically provided with toggle-type handles. Indeed, it is ordinarily intended that the molded case circuit breaker be operated directly by hand, and for this reason no special toggle or other operator is provided, although the manufacturer of the circuit breaker normally supplies, as a purchase option, means for operating it remotely.
In some forms of apparatus, such as motor control centers, it is required that the molded case breaker be contained within a metal cabinet and interlocked so that the cabinet cannot normally be opened when the breaker is on and the equipment within the cabinet energized. For this reason it is frequently desireable to place the breaker deep within the cabinet, while having on the cabinet door or on a stationary portion of the cabinet a hand-actuated mechanism which operates, through a linkage or otherwise, the breaker within. In this manner the breaker can be operated from without the cabinet by moving a lever or handle.
Although in principle this approach is quite straightforward, much ingenuity and engineering effort has gone into providing rugged, easy manufacturable operating assemblies which are usable with a variety of different molded case breakers. For instance, U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,358,094-Metz and 3,229,056-Turnbull show various approaches to providing such operator assemblies.
One problem which has been prevalent with prior operating mechanisms is that the arms, linkages or other elements require a particular geometric configuration and spatial relationship of the outer operator handle to the inner, molded case breaker. Ordinarily such operators take the forms of linkages, pivoted arms, and/or sliding elements which are constrained to move in a limited manner. It will therefore be appreciated that it would be highly advantageous to provide an improved system for operating a molded case circuit breaker from a remote position and which can be disposed at any one of a number of positions remote from the breaker itself, yet without requiring special reconstruction, modification or adaptation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved remote operating system for a molded case circuit breaker or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote operating system for electrical apparatus, which can easily be mounted at a variety of different positions with respect to the controlled apparatus.
Yet another object is to provide a remote operating apparatus for simultaneously controlling an electrical mechanism and an interlock.